


Penitence + Absolution

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: Erwin kneels, silent, penitent. The cloth that binds his wrists is still warm from Levi's throat. He shifts his hands experimentally, there’s no give. Erwin shivers, the tremor trickling down his spine.





	Penitence + Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seitsensarvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsensarvi/gifts).



“What did I tell you?”

Erwin kneels, silent, penitent.

There’s a tug as Levi secures his hands behind his back. The cloth that binds his wrists is still warm from the man’s throat. Erwin shifts his hands experimentally, there’s no give. Levi’s bond holds secure. Some of the tension ebbs from his shoulders.

Hard boot heels click across the floor behind him, steady and rhythmic. Pace, pause, turn. Pace, pause, turn. 

Erwin shivers as he passes. The room is not cold; the heavy drapes are drawn, a bright fire crackling in the grate. Levi has seen to that of course, he thinks of everything. Levi’s brusque care wounds Erwin in ways the Titans never could. This man who has lost so much, who has lost everything, and yet he gives and gives and gives. He gives it all, his body, his strength, his trust, to Erwin, who of all men is so unworthy. 

It takes him a moment to realize that the steady beat of boot heels has stopped. 

He shivers again, the tremor tricking down his spine. His shirt, the old one with the ink stain on the sleeve, the one he’d neglected to change for several days, is folded neatly on the round table by the window, along with his pants. He feels foolish and vulnerable in his nakedness and he’s painfully aware of his cock, hanging limp between his thighs. 

“You need,” Levi pauses, his voice is low, but Erwin can hear the edge of frustration in his strained tone, “to rest.” 

Erwin shifts, the wooden floor is hard and unforgiving on his knees. This is his penitence, it’s no more than he deserves.

“When was the last time you slept properly?”

Erwin doesn’t answer, just fixes his gaze on a knot in the floorboards in front of him. In truth, he can’t remember. 

“I’ll tell you,” Levi continues, “three nights ago, and only then because I dragged you away from your fucking desk.”

Erwin tries not to remember the fierce heat of Levi’s body that night, holding him, grounding him. He doesn’t deserve such a thing. Everyone in this cruel world has lost so much. He of all people is the least deserving.

A strong hand twists into his hair, jerking his head back roughly, the brief flare of pain scattering his circling thoughts. 

“Are you listening?” 

He pulls again, harder, forcing Erwin’s head back to meet his furious gaze.

“I said, are you listening?” 

There’s real anger seeping into his voice now. Erwin swallows and attempts to nod, a shallow dip of his head. The grip in his hair loosens, Levi’s hand falling away in a caress of appalling gentleness.

“You’re not eating. I brought you food, you didn’t eat it. You haven’t…” His voice falter and he sighs heavily. “You haven’t…” 

“I’m sorry Levi.” 

“I don’t want you to be sorry,” suddenly he’s right there in front of him, rough fingers gripping his chin, pulling his head up to meet those fierce gray eyes. And Erwin couldn’t look away even if he wanted to, even if Levi wasn’t holding him firmly in place. “I want you to eat. I want you to sleep. I want you to take a shit once a day like a fucking normal person.”

“I’m sorry…” 

What else can he say? 

“You have nothing to be sorry for Erwin. _Nothing_.” He says, with a vehemence that borders on devotion. Erwin can read the pain that creases tightly at the corner of his eyes, the frustration etched in the furrow of his brow. 

He’s standing so close now that Erwin can feel the smooth leather of Levi’s boots cool against the inside of thighs. His cock twitches, a small spark catching and kindling, heat pooling low in his groin, where before there was only cold gray ashes. 

“You’ve got to stop Erwin. This shit will kill you long before the Titans ever do, and if anything happens to you, if we loose you, we’re fucked. 

Erwin shakes his head. “No, I’m replaceable.”

“Not to me you aren’t.”

Levi’s grip tightens on his jaw and he shifts his weight forward, one booted foot pressing up against Erwin’s balls, his cock. He groans softly. 

Erwin has tried so hard not to want what he doesn’t deserve. Some days denial is easy; days when his desk overflows with condolence letters, when the shades of the dead crowd so close that they block out the light. Some nights it’s much harder, in the darkness, in the dead of night, awake and alone, it’s hard not to want. And god how he wants. How he wants this man so badly. 

And it’s such a small thing, just to lean forward and rest his head against the hard plane of Levi’s belly, the buckle of his belt cold and hard against Erwin’s cheek. 

“Please…” he breathes. 

“Please what?”

“Please Levi, please let me…”

He doesn’t have to finish, Levi pushes him back, fingers already working at his belt. Erwin swallows at the snap of leather, the rustle of fabric as Levi pulls his uniform pants open. 

And for a moment Erwin just stares. He’s beautiful, of course he is. His cock is hard and flushed, a single drop of fluid beading at the tip. 

“If it’s the only way to make you stop,” Levi says, his voice low and thick. 

Erwin closes his eyes for a moment, quiets the voice that tells him he isn’t worthy, that he doesn’t deserve this. He leans forward, tensing to keep his balance, and just breathes him in. He smells warm and clean and alive. 

Erwin takes him with reverence, savouring the taste, the texture as he runs his tongue around the smooth head of Levi’s cock. He swallows again and again, throat working around that intense heat, revelling in the sounds that escape from Levi’s lips.

“Fuck Erwin…’

Levi’s grip of tightens on his shoulders, in his hair. 

“Fuck….”

By the time Levi pushes him off, and hauls him to his feet, Erwin’s cock is hard and aching, jutting up against his belly, trailing precum on the floor. 

Levi bends him over his own desk, hands still bound behind his back, and kicks his feet apart; wide, wider, until he’s spread open, thighs shaking with the effort of it. Levi takes him without ceremony, fucks him hard and fast, breaks him open until he’s pleading, begging, a litany of supplication. 

“Levi, please, Levi…”

There’s nothing in this moment that Erwin wants more than this, nothing else that matters. When he comes it’s shattering, Levi driving into him, obliterating everything with the desperation and devotion of his desire. 

Later, when the fire is burning low in the grate, the ashes shifting quietly in the darkness, they lie together in Erwin’s bed. And for a moment, just for a moment, Erwin finds absolution from doubts and dreams and guilt, in the circle of Levi’s arms, the smooth heat of his skin, the steady beat of his heart. Finally, at Levi’s bidding, Erwin rests.


End file.
